Sorpresas de cumpleaños
by Aria.sm
Summary: Puede que Kagura sea la del cumpleaños pero no es solo ella quien recibirá una sorpresa. One-Shot.


**SORPRESAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Le habían dicho que la fiesta sería en el bar de Otose, como a las 8 p.m. pero era mentira. La idea era que Kagura lo creyera así y cuando pasara por el dojo de los hermanos Shimura a recoger quién sabe qué le había inventado Otae, ellos la sorprenderían. Porque una fiesta sorpresa era casi imposible de hacer cuando la cumpleañera la había exigido desde hace dos meses, casi amenazándolos a romperles más de un hueso de no hacerlo. Y como ellos querían sus huesos intactos, recurrieron a engañarla; esperando que tal acción no ameritara lo que tanto querían evitar.

Se suponía que sería algo pequeño, solo la Yorozuya, las del bar de Otose, Otae y Soyo. Pero como a ellos nunca les salía las cosas según lo planeaban, medio Edo estaba actualmente en el dojo. Terroristas, un monstruo con carteles, ninjas, cortesanas, un gorila, un adicto a la mayonesa buscando al gorila, más perros del gobierno, un madao, una chica que quería ser chico con parche, un pervertido que la perseguía y ve tú a saber qué más. Más de la mitad de ellos estaban discutiendo, otro grupo era atemorizado por la dueña del lugar y el resto hacía lo que mejor sabían hacer: desperdiciar oxígeno.

Shinpachi, como el único ser sensible y responsable del lugar y el que más temía por su bienestar, estaba a la espera de Kagura, oculto en donde pudiera verla pero no ser visto.

–¡Ya viene!

A pesar de ser una bola de ineptos, cuando se escuchó el aviso casi todos guardaron silencio y los que no, fueron callados por un nada sutil golpe a la cabeza, asegurando silencio total. Las luces fueron apagadas en segundos y todos sostuvieron la respiración, esperando la gran entrada.

* * *

–China, apúrate.

–Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras así que deja de quejarte.

–Ya, eso dijiste, pero prácticamente me estabas arrastrando para que te acompañara.

Kagura bufó, indignada. Ella no había hecho eso. Para nada.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, sin molestarse en apresurarse. Aún tenía como una hora antes de tener que estar donde Otose y no era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Otae le había pedido que recogiera unas cosas en el dojo ya que ella no tendría tiempo al salir del trabajo o llegaría tarde a su fiesta.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, Sougo habló.

—Dices que no hay nadie, ¿cierto?

—Síp, Shinpachi está con Gin-chan en algún trabajo raro y Anego en el suyo.

—Ya veo —algo en su voz la hizo detenerse y girarse para mirarlo a la cara. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sougo la arrinconó contra la pared—. Así que estamos solos…

* * *

Escuchar a Kagura junto a Sougo sorprendió a más de uno (a todos, la verdad sea dicha) pero cuando el ligero golpe llegó a sus oídos se relajaron. Seguro estaban en media pelea y planeaban continuarla en la casa de los hermanos.

—No inventes, sádico. Aquí no.

O eso querían creer, porque alarmas sonaron en las cabezas de los más despabilados al escuchar el tono de voz de los chiquillos.

—Eso dices pero tu cuerpo nuevamente dice lo contrario.

—No sé de qué estás habland– hmp.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente y miradas confundidas fueron intercambiadas. Eso hasta que les llegó el ruido que delataba la actividad que estaba teniendo lugar al otro lado de la pared.

* * *

El beso era apasionado, como siempre era el caso entre ellos dos. Kagura jugueteaba con el cabello masculino con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría su pecho. Sougo, por su parte, la sostenía por la cadera.

Kagura mordió el labio inferior de Sougo y este dejó salir un pequeño gruñido, sintiendo como ella sonreía contra sus labios. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Sougo llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Kagura, apretándolo fuertemente y provocándole un leve gemido.

—Bastardo.

Él solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

No había nadie que no tuviera la mente en blanco. Algunos porque no lograban comprender cómo carajos era posible que esos dos estuvieran haciendo eso y otros porque no estaban seguros si tendrían que escuchar todo el acto fingiendo no estar presentes.

Por suerte (o no), escucharon la puerta finalmente abrirse y con la poca luz que iluminaba la entrada, distinguieron a la pareja abrazándose.

—Detente, es la casa de Anego.

—China, hemos hecho peor en lugares peores —a como pudieron, vieron a Kagura golpear el brazo de Sougo—. Además, solo es un beso, no exageres.

Con espanto observaron como Sougo bajaba su cabeza hasta estar a la altura de Kagura y unían sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

Sougo no iba a detenerse y Kagura tampoco insistió mucho en que lo hiciera.

Unos segundos después de iniciado el beso, luz pareció hacerse de la nada y ambos separaron sus rostros, buscando la fuente aun en los brazos del otro. Lo que encontraron fue la mitad Edo devolviéndoles la mirada con ojos ensanchados y bocas abiertas.

—Uy.

* * *

Fue Soyo quien terminó con lo incómodo del momento al dar un paso al frente y gritar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagura-chan!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el resto pareció cobrar vida porque las amenazas de muerte, las preguntas entrometidas y los correteos zarandeando espadas de madera no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _La idea la tengo en mente desde hace años, desde que vi Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo, aunque no esperaba que terminara así pero mi mente decidió confundir la fecha del cumple por ahí del 10 de nov y bueno, obviamente no es esa, así que esto es algo rápido que escribí para no dejar pasar la fecha. Tal vez luego escribo otro, con más tiempo..._


End file.
